Golden Chains
by SilverArtwork
Summary: One year after the atack of Mephiles the Dark. Silver the Hedgehog,wanting to know more, is having the most darking effect, to stays in the past world. Only to find a 5 year old who knows more about Mephiles then himself


"I said SOD OFF!" a very frustrated white hedgehog painfully says as he grips his cuffs. As he started walking up the stares. "Idiot" he says to himself, he has been harassed all day by the oh so famous blue hedgehog. As every step he took, he named a song from The Gorillaz, his favorite band. Step one last living souls, step two the swaga, step three 68 state, step four clint east wood… before he knew it he had become saying them out loud "On melancholy hill, Broken, Dare, O green world, feel good inc…"

Thud

As pieces of shattered glass falls from what he though was sky, when really thrown by a gloved hand, blood now sliding down his back, there's a pause. "Geez Silver relax will ya? So afraid to take off you cuffs huh, just shows us you have even more to hide" The blue hedgehog says as he quickly walks up the stares to find the white one. "It cant possible hurt anything to take off you cuffs, heck, I've never even seen you take them off before. You have to do it eventually." The now mocking speedster says. Staring down at the white one, Silver falls to his knees, with the pain just over whelming. Pain from what though, was the real question.

Perhaps from not knowing about his powers, what they are what they mean, or even how he even got to this retched world. How his loneliness in the recovered future, kills him a little on the inside, maybe even how he gets no recognition for helping defeat Mephiles, why sonic and shadow did, even though he had more sacrifices then they did. How his once love Blaze, who vanished before his eyes, now being reconstructed in a new universe has no idea who he is at all. No one to talk to at all, while suicide goes across his mind as the days pass.

No one to hold

But this, this was different, he had it this time. The lil blue bastard wouldn't leave him alone about his markings or cuffs this time. Sonic constantly kept saying that his powers aren't real and there just a toy they had in the future. While in the past Shadow would try and pry Sonic off of Silver, only resulting in him breaking his wrist 3 times in last 4 months. His powers were real, he didn't know how to show it, he couldn't take off his cuffs, and he didn't want what happened last time to happen again. "I've told you before…" said in a deep voice "and I will tell you again…" as he started to get even more anger in his little heart… he yells "I CAN'T"

With a fling of his wrist he tosses Sonic back down to the ground floor, unfortunately for Silver, he was able to land the fall on his feet. "Oh its war now" was herd, Sonic attempted to run up to get him, Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm preventing him from even running from the Darker ones grip.

"Enough"

As strange as it might sound, without shadow living with Silver, Sonic would have been killed (which he would have pleased) by Silver, or Silver would kill himself. As fun as it might sound with sonic being dead, he couldn't let it happen. Especially since former royal family of the Acorns was killed in an assassination; Sonic was looked up to as being the only one, who could take the crown, he was an icon. But this did make sonic a bit violent, and a little too much of an, jerk, or better yet, an total jack ass.

Silver on the other hand, can't die either, Shadow and him have been doing much research to find out about silvers powers, this gave Shadow something to do everyday, made him think of different things, then a certain blond. Besides, Silver had turned into one of Shadows good friend, as funny as it sounds, Silver almost turned more into Shadow since the incident of Mephiles did happen, and that was a good year ago.

Sonic now facing that he couldn't fight him; he hung his head in a form of defeat. Shadow looked up at Silver, he was a wreck. Silver himself, turned a little paler then silver, now almost a paper white, while the once bright golden eyes had grown dull, with depression now taking him over. Silver did how ever did have a bit of an new accessory, a jacket. He did often wear this when it was cold, figuring how he didn't wear pants, or shirts; but now its not even cold, and now giving silver no excuse to wear it. As much as it did match him, black, with teal lines rimming parts of it, he can't wear it forever. This convinced silver uses it to hide from something. But what?

"Leave" Shadow commands Sonic; unwillingly sonic does walk to the front door, with a click of the door handle opening, a creak, and a snap back latter. He's gone. Silver slowly walks down the steps, in his mind, over viewing the words of Feel good Inc, the last song he named. Unknowing the fact that he was saying them out loud quietly.

"A melancholy town where we never smile and all I wanna hear is the message beep. My dreams they gota kiss me for I don't get sleep no…" It chimes in his mind, but is blank as he speaks it. While now on the ground floor Silver sits on the last step of the stares. He just lets his head fall in his own hands, and starts swaying slowly.

"You know just as much as I do, that if you did know, it wouldn't hurt so much" Shadow says, trying to reassure silver, even though he isn't really the number one person to go to for that. Shadow and Silver had gone to the Mobain History Library as often as they could to try and find something out. The memory of the first time he actually saw Silver's ability first hand came into mind.

-Memory montage-

It was a decently warm day, Sunny; the beach was pretty full, as was to be expected. Amy was the one to drag everyone there, Sonic (obviously), Shadow, Silver, Sally (when she was still alive), Cream and cheese, while others met them there, such as Tails and Knuckles. Everyone was going into the water for the heat was killing them; even sonic put his feet in the water. Silver on the other hand was last to get in, for he had been told to bring the stuff from the car.

Took him a good three trips to do so, trying to not use his powers. He was wise not to even use his powers in public, not knowing how they would react. While he was trying to set up the umbrellas, his hand had gotten caught underneath the umbrella, after his first fail attempt of opening it. As he tried to pull it out, the metal wires underneath that are to hold the umbrella open, were going threw his fur and skin, this caused a bit of pain. He continued to try and get if off, but the more he tried the deeper it went into his hand.

He finally ask for some assistance, from anyone. Sonic being the closet one to him, not being in the water, he tried to call him over. But he didn't really listen, to Silver, just only to reply back "You can do it by yourself and you know it". Blood now starting to drizzle down silvers arm, he used what he thought was a little bit of his telekinesis, to force it open. Only to end up with the umbrella itself, shattering into thousands of pieces, leaving his hand in the glow being, blood continuing to go down.

There was silence, everyone looked at him. Until a voice rang out saying "FREAK" and it happened from there. He was ganged up on, mothers yelling at him for scaring there kid, boyfriend for thinking that he was trying to impress there girl, even average day people who think that this was abnormal, were in on it too. Silver couldn't fight back; he didn't know these people that gave him no right to even hurt them. But it somehow gave them the power to hurt him.

Silver did try to talk them out of this; he didn't know where exactly it might lead too. Being wise with his words "I didn't know it would happen honest" only to receive a call of bull shit, from the crowd. "Please I didn't-"and with that he was smacked in the face. "p…p…plleas-" and so it begun.

Punches after kicks, kicks after punches, scratches everywhere. He was now on the ground, tears in his eyes from the disapprovals of the little action he did, still trying to explain, only making it worse. "I don't know how I- AH….. I .. I.. please stop!" he pleaded. How was he supposed to know that, that would happen? Trying to stand again, he'd be brought down again. What could he do, would no one help, not even one of his supposed friends came to try and get people off of him. As he was forced to lay there, stomps to his chest were applied which made him scream in agony. Until suddenly everyone stopped, better yet, everything stopped when Shadow pulled everyone off of him. People did fear shadow, even though he had one of the biggest fan club ever, when he was mad, people did run.

"Are you okay?" as the first thing silver herd. Looking up, seeing shadow there, hand stretched out to him. Vision being blurry, as it cleared he did grip the darker ones hand back, trying to stand up, only falling to his knees, gripping his rib cage, coughing blood, wide eyed. Shadow then went on kneeled to try and see level to Silver, only having to glare back at everyone, to get them to finally leave. Grabbing the white ones right arm, he pulled it over his back, while using his left arm to grab Silver to get him off the ground. He was really skinny, even for back then. Sure it hurt to walk, for Silver, and yea it was hard for Shadow, having to bend down a bit, for how short silver was. It wasn't that silver was just short, the age did matter, he was 15, with shadow being in his 20's there was a height difference. Once they were out of sight from the beach. Shadow settled Silver on a tree, near the car parking lot.

Silver by now was gasping for air, as if he couldent breath, and he couldent stop. Shadow looked as silvers chest, blood wounds on it were clear but the damage wasn't. using his hand, he felt the ribs, to find them cracked, bruised, some were even disconnect. "I…I… I don't-"he hacked and tried again "Don't know wha- what I did… "his voice growing quieter. Besides his ribs, there was bruising starting to show, with a few major cuts on his arms and legs, his hand was still bleeding. He had to go to a doctor, or his rib cages could collapse and kill him. Shadow gave him a look, almost saying, 'stay here'. As if silver even had a choice, he couldent move.

Shadow ran back to the beach, in search of a cell phone, but when he got there, he was honestly shocked. Everyone resumed what they were previously doing. Not even people who were Silvers friends seemed to be the least bit worried. Sonic was the one laughing though, cheerfully, as if he wanted that to happen. "What the hell" Shadow said to himself, but he knew they could hear him. He roughly grabbed sonic, by his arm and made that little bastard look at him. "What is your problem, DID YOU NOT SEE THAT?!" Shadow yelled at sonic.

"see what exactly?" acting as if nothing happened "ooh you mean silvers little accident, he's a wimp, and he needs to learn how to do things by himself." Now looking off with a smile. Only to have him be punched in the noise and fall to the ground. Shadow simply walked away to where the bags were, and found the nearest cell phone, Amy's. He called 911, and told them the location, and what had happened, it would be roughly 10 minuets before any of them would arrived. "couldn't have been that bad" Sonic says as he stares at shadow, when he closes the flip phone.

"Not that bad? He's having trouble breathing you idiot, he could die!" he says with a deathly glare. Shadow now ran back off to where he had left the poor kid. As Shadow got in sight of silver, he was now on his side, griping his chest in agony. no longer being propped up by the tree he couldent help but just cry in pain and the sadness he haven't ever seen before in this world. This even caused shadow to go in a panic. Quickly propping Silver back up, he tilted the little white ones head back. He did hear quiet breaths, but they were going slower. Silvers eyes were barely open, vision still blurred, tears seeming to not stop. Shadow had to hold silver in place, before the paramedic arrived which seemed like hours.

As Silver was loaded on to the car that would take him to the hospital, Sonic finally found where he was. Shadow felt him blood getting hotter and hotter, as if it was boiling up in anger at the blue one. There was a fight, which shadow did obviously win, for Sonic was only good at running, not necessarily fighting back.

Days after the accident, Silver was home, forced to stay in bed for weeks. Shadow was watching over him, and they talked a lot about silvers powers. And the more they did, the more both of them wanted to know about it. Eventually, they started doing research that would last until the hours of the morning. Shadow would usually just sleep on the couch, till silver let him move in, for the sake of it. The only things they could find were that it had something to do with Mobain mythology. The gods that had supposedly made Mobius what it is today, which just made the search more intense.

-Memory montage done-

Silver finally looked up, showing bags in his eyes. When was the last time he slept exactly? Well that's even another question he doesn't know. "I think I'm going for a walk" he says painfully as he gets off the step. Silver looks for his coat on the rack, only to find he's already wearing it. Before he goes into the open, he turns quickly, and towards the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty big, holding a table witch several chairs, and the usually kitchen appliances. Going to the cupboard, he pulls out a bottle of pills, and takes one dry. with a sigh of relief he puts the lid back on, and in the cupboard. "Pain killers do wonders…" he says almost dream fully. Before he leaves, he looks back at shadow. "thanks" the silver one says with a smile. Turning back around he heads outside.

Shadow just standing there he closes his eyes. "I need a beer" and with that, a chaos control latter, he's at his favorite pub.

_-_- In the woods-_-_

Crunches of leafs were quiet soothing to the white ones ears. Even though it was as if the leafs were dying because of him walking, it also meant a new life in a way. It was getting to the point of the year where snow would soon come. Near the end of November, was Silvers favorite time of year. It gave him a place to just loose everything. As he kept walking, he put his hands in his pockets to find he still had his ipod and wallet in there. Finding a huge tree, much like the size of the ones in the redwoods in California, he rested up to it. The sky was a nice orange yellow color, showing near the end of the end of the day.

The ipod was programmed with his favorite songs, mostly the Gorillaz cd's were the ones on it. Nothing else really seemed to make interest for him. He sat there, looking up at the tree, hopping for dear god that no caterpillar would fall on him again, last time; it nearly scared him half to death. His eyes started to feel very heavy, almost to heavy, that's when it came to him. "Was that a sleeping pill?" he says as he looked at nothing impaticular. 'Just resting my eyes' as if a blink latter, he opened his eyes to see that is was now pitch dark out side, with a slight light coming from east. "damn" he quickly got up and left.

By the time he had got home, his ipod was almost dead, but reading it was 4:00 am. It was a good thing that he did live in the middle of literally no where. Which gave him rights to playing music as loud as he wanted to, and stay up as long as he wanted to, with out any complaints. Walking up the two steps to the porch, he got the "hide-a-key" out from on top of the door frame. Trying his hardest to open it quietly, but the door did creak, as always. A few steps inside, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, to see no one in the living room. A sigh of relief, was added to the now happy hedgehog. Its not that if he got home late, shadow would be mad, its just when shadow is sleeping and gets woken up, that's when he gets mad.

Closing the door behind him, he took his jacket off, and placed it up on the rack, while taking out his ipod and his wall- "shit" he says finding that his wallet was no where in there. Not caring if shadow woke up now, he madly grabbed the jacket, throwing the ipod on the cough, and ran outside, barely remembering to close the door.

'Everything that could go wrong did huh? Its like a curse, damn it silver… THINK where it is. Well probably by the tree I slept at, but which one was it! Calm down… breathe… well think of it this way, if I did lose it permanently, id only loose a few bucks… wait didn't I have twenties in it? I did just go to the bank a few days ago, and my credit card! Shit! Debit card, my ID! Even my official gorillaz G-club membership card too… for all I know, some one could have stolen my identity right now. Hmm… maybe they be the one being beat up then!' quickly walking threw the woods, he couldent find anything.

"well I guess I better go home… gota cancel all of well, everything again" he said glumly. Until he herd something in the far distance to the right. as he followed the noise had gotten a little more understandable.

"silver…silver… silver…. no….silver…silver…no no… he 'as to be in here some where…….no…"

As he kept going in that direction, a grey brick wall came into site with a figure on top of it. It was a girl? A young one, a really young one, at most 6 years old, with her back turned towards silver, he saw that she had a fairly long bushy tail, must be a cat. Going closer he saw that her ears were very long, practically touchy the ground, off of the 2 and a half foot wall. Her clothes did look raggedy, it showed a lot because of her very white fur, similar to silvers, but boy she did have a bit of an accent.

"silver…. hmmm… he 'as to be listed in this darn thang…"

Silver was now only a few yards away from her, and now started walking, glad now that he saw she actually had his wallet, but what was she doing? He had a rather large book in her hands, seemed as though a phone book. Mobain phone books weren't the biggest thing people did like, they didn't just hold there number but address's as well, thus the reason several people didn't want to be in it.

Now approaching her, she did take notice that someone was behind her; she just was looking a little to hard in that book to take big precautions. As silver neared the wall, he bent over, crossed his arms and leaned on it. Being able to see from the girl's point of view of the phone book, and his wallet. "need some help here?" Silver asked, almost in laughter.

The girl did glance at him and then back to the phonebook "that'd be greatly appreciated, I'm looking up this blouk, named silver the hedgehog, ya? Well I cant seem to find his name in the blasted book. poor fella must be worried sick bout this thang ya know? Valaiaballs in it and what not, very in portent ya?" she says with a bit of worry. Silver could only smile at this.

"well what if his name isn't in the phone book?" silver says almost starting to chuckle. "it would be way harder to find him then." With a smile silver looked at the girls face. Very bright eyes, a scarlet color, almost pink. Something was covering the other side though, he wasn't sure what. Maybe a mask?

The little girl looked down and sighed as she closed the book. "I looked threw all the S until it went to T, I even looked under all the last names of hedgehog." She look down in a bit of disappointment. And closed her eyes

"well maybe if you just opened the wallet, and looked on the right side of the ID it might just tell the address and number" with an eye arched and a smile across his face, silver couldent wait for the girl to realize that was him. Of course he ID did have a picture on it, like all do. As she opened the flap sure enough there was a number there and address.

"I am a bit of a fool aint I?" she laughs. As she looks at the picture of silver on the ID she looked at the man that was next to her, only to bring shock to both of them. When she turned she did see that, there was the silver she was looking for. While silver now saw that there was a rag covering up her entire right eye, it was a see threw cloth, but everything underneath looked black. "o-ohh I'm supposing this is yours?" with a smile now on here young face silver did laugh. She handed the wallet towards him that he took nicely. Checked inside, everything was there.

"well thank you very much; I was pretty scared about not finding it." Silver now jumped on to the wall to sit on it, just as how she was right now. Now he saw that, she didn't really have the best clothing ever, just a really pale yellow dress, with countless rips and stains of dirt on it. With only a black boot on her right foot, her left didn't have one. Leaning on the wall right below her was a Cain that looked very small, almost as if it was for her. "and what's you name?"

"oh forgive meh Mr. silvers for not introdcin myself, Silhouette the ehh well umm just call me Silhouette" with a bright smile showing that she had a small gap in the middle of her teeth. She really was adorable.

"well miss silhouette" silver said almost mimicking her as a laugh "what are you doing all the way out here, in the woods, alone exactly?"

"well where else am I suppose to go? Don't want to take up room out in the city ya? Don't want to cause anyone any trouble. So I just stay out here, where I can't" Silhouette says as she jumps to the ground and grabs her cane.

"you mean you don't have anywhere to go? No home or anything? You have to have some family" silver said now being a bit worried. Silhouette could only smile at this.

"No part of my family is alive, the only one who is, is dead to me." She closes her only visible eyes. "my father is the one who is alive though, I absolutely dread having his company, and he hates havin mine. Violence is the only answer ta him, and I sticking up to my own word, and not gonna let him use me for his own pain again" she claims as though it was more of a speech then an explanation.

Silver now had a frown, this little girl was homeless, only reason that she was, was because of her father's physical abuse, and she did not want any part of it anymore, sounded pretty wise for a little one. But what astonished silver was that she it didn't bother her at all. Even though she did know the consequences of being homeless, there is less food, less shelter, dangers increase 10 fold. Heck she haven't even asked silver for change.

"I'm sorry to hear that" was the only thing silver could think of saying without trying to insult her. "you know, you did save my Identity from being stolen, and a whole bunch of money for me. How'd you like me to give you something in return?" with a smile he bent down to see at her level

She smiled and looked at him "very thoughtful thought there Mr. silvers, I just cant except anything from you though, a rightful deed dose not need to be awarded for. I'm happy with just knowing nothing bad did happen" now with her eyes closed happily her stomach growled, this upset her. "darn thang doesn't know when to shut up" she say quietly to herself. Silver could only smile at how it looked as though she was training her hunger to not get to her.

"how about I treat you to some brunch?" he says with a smile.

Now having no option she happily nodded and followed in his direction. She had her cane with her, but instead of using it to walk as silver had expected, she tapped the ground as she walked, as if blind. Silver of course couldn't help but just pop the question. "Are you blind?" they stop.

She looked down "well one eye is an' one eye ain't" pointing to her left eye "even though my good eye is the one covered up, Id rather be blind they having people stare at it while being able to see there reactions ya? It's a small disadvantage but wroth it."

"You lost me" silver said completely clueless as a piece of paper.

She sighed with a bit of a laugh. "Well I had gotten into a bit of an accident with my eyes. Ya see my father threw me into a wall, so hard that I couldn't see a thing, obviously he laughed at this. But I did start to get meh vision back, so he poisoned me. Damn vermin aint done the right way. He mixed it up, making my right eye looking damaged but actually seeing, and makin me left eye completely blind but looking able to see." With a breath she finished the explanation.

Silver and his little curiosity got the best of him "can I see your eye?" now kneeling down eye to eye with silhouette. She thought for a moment and nodded. Silver being a bit hesitant, he griped on the bottom of the rag, covering the eye, and slowly pulling it up. By the time it was up, silvers eye widen, he's never seen this before.

"Kinda like an 8 ball fracture aint it?" silhouette laughs. Silver still in shock, this cant be right, she can't be able to see out of this what so ever. Her eye was completely black, pupil and all black. Only thing that showed were she was looking, was a little glare from the light.

"Your…your father did this to you?" he said breathless. Silhouette smiled and nodded. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Surprisingly no, it hasn't for years." She says now thinking about it

"Years? Wa-wait how long ago did he do this to you?" silver said he being in more of an panic then ever

"I believe almost 3, I was only 2 at the time." Just a child, and the father already inflicting damage. Silver could only feel somehow guilty from the little one. He hated people out there who hurt the ones who can't fight back. Of course though silver never did meet his parents, or any of his relatives for that matter, so nothing like this ever crossed his mind when he was little.

"I'm sorry to hear that" and with that they resumed walking. Silhouette let the rag fall back down to cover her eye. The walk wasn't that long, but it was a nice time to just relax. Until there was a crack herd. "What was that?" silver though out loud just before Silhouette grabbed his hand and jerked him back forcefully to the ground as a huge tree branch fell from the sky. Missing him by inches, he did not see that coming what so ever. He looked up, at Silhouette, who just stood there as if nothing happened. "How did you…"

"I 'erd it, felt the slight vibration of the earth quake that was causing it to fall, wind started pickin up ya? And I knew you'd be hit with it, causin you some damage, but I pulled you away so that wouldn't happen." She smiled at him. Silver still on the ground in shock he tried to gather himself a smile and stand up, and continue the way to his house. Silver was still amazed. A few moments latter and silhouette pulled him back again, but no tree branch fell. Leaving silver even more confused, until he saw a big caterpillar fall from a branch and land on his boot. He kicked it off as if a little girl seeing a spider. He could even scream that high too. Silhouette moved her hand out, and caught the thing, turned to the nearest tree, which wasn't war, and let wander its way back up the tree. Silver was now backed up still on his back, he must have crawled there. Silhouette could only laugh a little "Insectophobia?" she hollered, silver only nodded.

The two of them walked more at least 20 minuets passed before silhouette stopped, silver thought that something was gonna fall on him again, so he covered his head. Silhouettes ears perked, and moved rapidly, her eyes grew wide. "I…I… For..Forgive me but I have to go" her voice sounding scared. Now back to normal silver looked down at her.

"Is something wrong?" silver asked turning his head side ways a bit.

"Just go bac-back to ya house as fast as you can, run. Neither you nor I should be here." She barely spoke out. Looking around franticly

"bu-but?" before he could say anything else the girl was running far outside by now "wait!" he raised his rand to try and get her attention, but she far out of sight "Silhouette?" was all he could say. He breathed in and out , and started walking home. Soon realizing why silhouette said run. The wind was getting crazy out side as if a tornado or something was near. He started walking a bit faster, until a tree fell to the ground behind him, which made his go into a full sprint back home.

By the time he was at the steps of the house, he was getting his breath back. He found the door was open, probably forgot to lock it. As he got inside, shadow was there watching the news. "And where have you been exactly?" shadow said dully as he kept watching. Silver quickly hung his jacket on the rack, now seeing that both his ipod and wallet were not safely in there. Shadow took a glance at Silver seeing that he had dry blood over his back. "Boy cleanliness in the house sure is up to code." Shadow said quietly, his eyes half open.

Silver just sat down on the couch next to shadow and sighed and breathed a big breath in "basically, I fell asleep in the woods, woke up, came back here, found out I lost my wallet, went back out to find it, I didn't, and a little girl did, her name was silhouette and she blind in one eye. She really was adorable, I offered her to have brunch and when we were on our way here, a branch fell then a-" 

"There's a caterpillar on your shoulder" shadow said, silver jumped which made the caterpillar fly and land on the coffee table. Shadow chuckled a bit, and went back to watching the news, as silver hid behind the couch eyeing the insect.


End file.
